1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory capable of controlling power consumption based on the operating state of the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
The paradigm for the computer environment has shifted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device.
Since a data storage device using a memory device does not have any mechanical driving part, it has excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption. Data storage devices with such properties include a USB (universal serial bus) memory device, a UFS (universal flash storage) device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).